Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy
The Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy is presented annually to the AHL's team that finishes the regular season with the most points. The award is named after former AHL board member Macgregor Kilpatrick. The award was first presented in for the 1997–98 season. From 1952–53 to 1960–61 and 1976–77, the team which finished first overall in the AHL was awarded the F. G. "Teddy" Oke Trophy, when the league only had a single division. The equivalent award in the NHL is the Presidents' Trophy. Winners * 2008–09 - Manitoba Moose * 2007–08 - Providence Bruins * 2006–07 - Hershey Bears * 2005–06 - Grand Rapids Griffins * 2004–05 - Rochester Americans * 2003–04 - Milwaukee Admirals * 2002–03 - Hamilton Bulldogs * 2001–02 - Bridgeport Sound Tigers * 2000–01 - Worcester IceCats * 1999–00 - Hartford Wolf Pack * 1998–99 - Providence Bruins * 1997–98 - Philadelphia Phantoms Before the trophy The following is a list of teams finishing first overall in the American Hockey League standings by season, prior to the institution of the Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy. * 1996–97 - Philadelphia Phantoms * 1995–96 - Albany River Rats * 1994–95 - Albany River Rats * 1993–94 - St. John's Maple Leafs * 1992–93 - Binghamton Rangers * 1991–92 - Fredericton Canadiens * 1990–91 - Rochester Americans * 1989–90 - Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1988–89 - Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1987–88 - Hershey Bears * 1986–87 - Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1985–86 - Hershey Bears * 1984–85 - Binghamton Whalers * 1983–84 - Baltimore Skipjacks * 1982–83 - Rochester Americans * 1981–82 - New Brunswick Hawks * 1980–81 - Hershey Bears * 1979–80 - New Haven Nighthawks * 1978–79 - Maine Mariners * 1977–78 - Maine Mariners * 1976–77 - Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1975–76 - Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1974–75 - Providence Reds * 1973–74 - Rochester Americans * 1972–73 - Cincinnati Swords * 1971–72 - Boston Braves * 1970–71 - Baltimore Clippers * 1969–70 - Montreal Voyageurs * 1968–69 - Buffalo Bisons * 1967–68 - Rochester Americans * 1966–67 - Pittsburgh Hornets * 1965–66 - Quebec Aces * 1964–65 - Rochester Americans * 1963–64 - Quebec Aces * 1962–63 - Buffalo Bisons * 1961–62 - Springfield Indians * 1960–61 - Springfield Indians * 1959–60 - Springfield Indians * 1958–59 - Buffalo Bisons * 1957–58 - Hershey Bears * 1956–57 - Providence Reds * 1955–56 - Providence Reds * 1954–55 - Pittsburgh Hornets * 1953–54 - Buffalo Bisons * 1952–53 - Cleveland Barons * 1951–52 - Pittsburgh Hornets * 1950–51 - Cleveland Barons * 1949–50 - Cleveland Barons * 1948–49 - Providence Reds * 1947–48 - Cleveland Barons * 1946–47 - Cleveland Barons * 1945–46 - Buffalo Bisons * 1944–45 - Cleveland Barons * 1943–44 - Cleveland Barons * 1942–43 - Hershey Bears * 1941–42 - Indianapolis Capitals * 1940–41 - Providence Reds * 1939–40 - Providence Reds * 1938–39 - Philadelphia Ramblers * 1937–38 - Cleveland Barons * 1936–37 - Philadelphia Ramblers External links *Official AHL website *AHL Hall of Fame Category:American Hockey League trophies and awards